The Gryffindor Lioness
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: COMPLETE AU, the children of the four founders go out to help the Golden Trio in the final battle. This is their love story. OC.OC HP.GW
1. Chapter 1

III

The Gryffindor Lioness

III

One

III

I am, how I was before I left, left all that was known and logical. Mother, Father, my brothers and sister, my nieces and nephews, my friends, my betrothed, and the one I secretly loved.

I am still tall, like my father, and, as some in this time say, attractive like my mother. I like to think of it as some of my mother's beauty that makes me pretty, as I am not very feminine in my behaviour.

My hairy is a tawny colour that reaches my shoulders and was often referred to by Mother as 'a mane'. My eyes are strange, they are hazel, but the centres, close to the iris are brown which fades and becomes a bright green around the outer edge. My cheekbones are high and my lips full and pink. My brother's often tease me concerning my large ears, but they are just like Grandfather's, so as a little girl I would tell him and he would give my brothers the ears of elephants. My long neck and shoulders are rather feminine, just like Mother's, and one of the Lady Ravenclaw's older sons once complimented me on my 'lovely back', before my brothers found out and proceeded to bother him over his words said in kindness. My waist is small, as are my breasts. My hips are 'womanly' as mother says, and just plain wide in my opinion. My gluteus maximus, I believe, is too large. My arms are strong, but not overly muscly, my legs are the same and like the rest of my body have a golden colouring from the sun. My feet are sore, the soles are hard and rough and I am sure there are small wounds on them from these strange new shoes. Those small wounds seem to be my only physical change.

At fifteen, I am the youngest in my family, my only other sister being the eldest, some thirteen years older. In between our ages, we have seven brothers, and being younger then all of them I had to learn to stand up for myself.

Mother was not pleased when father started teaching me to use a real sword after my tenth birthday. She believed that I should be healing or making gowns and tapestries with her and my sister. I remember Father saying 'Emelda, you have your daughter, and this one is obviously mine. She belongs on the back of a horse with a sword in her hand, like my mother'. And so, that is where I went, despite my mother's protests.

My education began for me when I was eight years old. Lady Rowena, Lord Salazar, Madame Helga, and Father all taught me my lessons. Charms, transfiguration, history, potions, herbology, creatures, defence, and spell creation. They also taught us about the Hogwarts Castle, how it was protected and what it could do.

We, the 'us' I have referred to were, and still are, an odd bunch.

There was Stuart Hufflepuff, the second youngest child of his mother, the youngest being his only sister, whose importance in the family surpassed his own, leaving him with a sense of rejection. His blonde curls were a popular target of my older brothers, but almost always in friendly jest. I shall never forget the time when they shaved his head unevenly for beating them in sword practice. How I laughed when I next saw him. His talent with the blade was only surpassed by his talent with animals and plants. He is a kind young man of gentle nature.

Sir Rafael Ravenclaw was the son of a Spanish Prince, the Lady Ravenclaw's third spouse. He was killed in an early winter storm on his way to Italy leaving Rafael alone as a young boy. The Lady Ravenclaw truly found love with Prince Antonio and from his death I deem her unrecovered. Rafael did the best he could, his intelligence and thirst to prove him often inciting his mother's anger. He was well loved for his sharp wit, especially by his four much older brothers.

Lady Juliet Slytherin was the unwanted daughter, and therefore she chose early in life to be my friend, rather than seek her father's affections. We were almost inseparable from a young age. She had her father's gift for potions and resembled him greatly, however her hair was dark brown not black, and her frame slighter but she still held the steely grey Slytherin eyes. Where I followed my interests to warfare, and practical magic, she followed hers to knowledge and ways to outsmart her father.

Juliet is the reason we built our room, so we could all prove to our parents that we were just as worthy as our siblings in their affections.

We created two entrances. One is located on the blank wall beside the door to the Great Hall. After using the password it becomes possible to walk through the wall. One must then follow the passage for approximately two hundred steps before coming upon a series of chambers including a bathroom, a small kitchen, a storage area, four bedrooms, a library, and a small hall.

Hidden in these rooms are our most precious and many everyday items. Armour, weapons, clothes, books, writing materials, ingredients for potion making, the facilities for practical studies, everything one needs.

The four of us hid, studied, experimented and created our own spells in these rooms. One spell being the reason Stuart, Raf, Juliet and myself are almost one thousand years into the future and lost to our families and time forever.

I often hid in the chambers to hide my extra magical abilities from my mother. I am and elemental, able to control four elements, earth, air, fire and water. My strongest power is fire, but if I am distressed and cry, or upset grey clouds gather overhead. If I am angry the same clouds come, but instead of releasing rain, they release lightning and rumble like giants fighting, voicing my unexpressed feelings.

One day, a protection spell we were creating went wrong. We had known it was a possibility so we had taken measures that if one was taken, we all went.

I had fought with Mother that morning, over my betrothed. I did not wish to marry William. I loved someone else, but she was insisted that I would do well in the Zabini family. My brothers made it known that they did not approve of William and supported me. My father obviously did not support either way as not to upset my mother or I. My sister informed me it was my duty to marry well, like she had, and told me to quit my childish behaviour.

That fight with mother was the final straw for me. Stuart and Juliet had problems also, with their own parents. Lady Slytherin had forbidden Juliet to see Stuart and had asked Madame Hufflepuff to make a similar request of Stuart, or face the wrath of her Lord. With her hands tied Helga agreed but helped to make the separation of the young couple more bearable by delivering letters during her classes.

I informed the others over luncheon of my intentions to cast the spell and face the possibility of being ripped away from everything and they agreed to join me. We retired to our own quarters and prepared ourselves.

I packed my belongings and sent them down to our chambers. I also asked my personal house elf, Lena, to go down there to help us. I then sat and wrote to each of my siblings, Mother and finally to Father. I explained in the letters to Father and my closest brother, Jasper, of my element gift, what I was planning to do and why. I wrote to them that I loved them and then I left.

When I met the others in the chambers, we set straight to work, casting the containment charms, and finishing off the potion. We held hands as Juliet threw in the diamond dust catalyst.

There was a high pitched scream and after that everything outside moved so fast.

'It is done,' Juliet whispered before turning into Stuart's embrace.

Taking my cue from Rafael, we moved into the hall away from the couple in the potions room.

'Raf, are you well?'

'Yes, Lottie. I am in prefect health. Are you?' he asked crossing the distance between us quickly and grabbing my upper arms.

'There is no need for concern. I am well.'

'Are you sure? You are pale. Maybe you should rest.'

'Raf, you know of my powers. You helped me with the research. I am learning much about the outside time that I don't understand. I hope that this sensation will pass quickly.'

'Rest, my dear Lottie. I shall unravel this mystery for you.'

I remember lying down and Rafael sitting at my feet with a pile of books, but I don't remember any more until I awoke three days later.

We spent the 'days' studying, working, inventing, honing our skills with the wand and blade and the 'nights' relaxing in one another's company. I passed like this for two hundred and seventy six days before we all felt a lurch.

Despite my younger years, I moved for my armour, and weapons, urging my friends to do the same. At this stage, it was a month to my sixteenth birthday. Rafael had just turned nineteen the week before and Stuart had turned twenty a month before that. Juliet was to turn eighteen in the next few days. We were young and brave, going to fight the greatest threat that Hogwarts would ever see as our spell had been written.

We were prepared so we opened our Great Hall entrance and arrived back at Hogwarts to meet the first people from our new time, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

Everything passed so quickly after that…

I have read back over what I have written and it does not make complete sense. The tense is wrong in a number of situations but I am unsure how to correct it. Everything has me confounded right now. I also forgot one small detail, which was fairly easy to pick up none the less.

I am Lady Charlotte Gryffindor, my father's daughter.

III

III


	2. Chapter 2

III

The Gryffindor Lioness

III

Two

III

Harry, Ron and Hermione were crossing the foyer to the Great Hall when four teenagers appeared from behind a wall. The trio whipped out their wands immediately and pointed them at the new comers.

'Where is the battle?' A tall sandy hair young man asked stepping forward.

'What battle?' Ron replied.

'We would not have been called unless there was a real danger to Hogwarts,' the slight young woman in a long green dress said.

'We all know the spell,' shot back the dark haired male robed in blue.

The trio watched as the forth, who's face was hidden in the folds of their red cloak moved slowly forward and took the paper from Harry.

'Nine hundred and eighty nine years,' she told her peers before turning beck to the trio. 'There is a threat to this school and we must determine what it is and how to react before it strikes.'

'That's not hard. Voldemort is a very real threat to every witch and wizard in Britain,' Harry spat. 'Where have you been the last sixty years?'

'In this castle, but the nine hundred and eighty nine years have only been two hundred and seventy six days for us, Mr Potter.'

'What did you call him?' Hermione asked stepping in front of her friend.

'I am not going to hurt him, Miss Granger,' the red robed woman said pulling off her hood. 'I could never hurt family.'

'Family? Harry has no family.'

'I assure you, he does. Now shall we introduce ourselves, Mr Weasley?' the woman asked raising her eyebrows. 'I am Lady Charlotte Gryffindor, and these are my companions, the Lady Juliet Slytherin, Sir Rafael Ravenclaw and Mister Stuart Hufflepuff. Juliet, Raf, Stuart I would like you to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione.'

'Are you hungry?' Harry asked politely.

'Famished,' Stuart laughed.

'Let's make a grand entrance before we eat.'

'With pleasure,' Charlotte grinned before leading her friends into the Great Hall with a bang, followed by a surprised golden trio.

III

Harry watched the four eat at dinner on one end of the staff table. Lady Charlotte wasn't talking and Sir Rafael was watching her like a hawk. The other two seemed to be a couple and were talking freely with each other.

A funny sensation washed over him and Harry heard Charlotte's voice in his head. _'He is not a hawk, my friend, but an eagle. There is also cause for concern. Voldemort is close to the school. Down in the village awaiting his army, and nightfall.'_

Harry glanced at the ceiling as dark grey clouds swirled overhead, watched by many through the enchanted ceiling.

'Looks like a storm,' Ron said before returning to his meal.

Harry thought quickly. _'Lady Charlotte,'_ he called out in his mind.

'_Yes?'_

'_How much do you know about what is to come?'_

'_Almost everything, but I must say your Occumlancy is very good. Stronger than Voldemort's'_

'_That's good to know.'_

'_Carry out your plan.'_ Harry whipped his head around to look at Charlotte with an astonished expression on his face. _'Don't act so surprised. Get to work and make sure it's convincing.'_

Harry turned away and ate a couple more mouthfuls before letting out a scream and falling backwards out of his seat.

The Great Hall erupted but was calmed by a loud explosion by the staff table.

'Sit down in silence all of you!' Charlotte called as Stuart helped Harry up and led him forward. 'Good work,' she complimented softly.

'Thanks,' Harry grinned, while the Hufflepuff son examined him. 'What now?'

'The four of us will place up some new wards, you will make sure all students forth year and below are back here in half an hour prepared to leave. All older students must be ready within that time also.'

'Ok.'

'Harry should be the one to inform the headmistress and the students. We shall start on the wards.'

Ok, Juliet. You, Raf and Stuart go and start on the wards. I will be there in a moment, I have a couple of things to find. Harry, get moving. We need to be ready before Voldemort arrives.'

'Yes, of course,' Harry nodded as the four left with great bangs from the doors and flashes of lightning that danced across the roof. 'First through fourth years, take your wands and any other weapons you have and assemble here in half an hour at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. You are being evacuated to a safe place. The rest of you, be back here in half an hour ready to fight. No one hinder the four newcomers. They might just save your life tonight. Go!' Harry shouted and all the students moved quickly from their places.

'Harry,' Professor McGonagall called. 'What's happening?'

'Voldemort is in Hogsmede with his army.'

'Oh my!'

'No time for that. I need you to find out all you can about Charlotte Gryffindor, Rafael Ravenclaw, Stuart Hufflepuff and Juliet Slytherin.'

'There is no need to search,' the ghost of Professor Bins said. 'Charlotte Gryffindor, youngest daughter of Godric, disappeared with Rafael Ravenclaw, Juliet Slytherin and Stuart Hufflepuff almost one thousand years ago.'

'Why?'

'A spell gone wrong, they believe. There were signs to tell that the four had run away, but no magical trace of them anywhere. That same day there was an explosion in the castle, supporting the theory of a spell gone wrong.'

'Who said it went wrong?'

'Lady Charlotte, I, ummm…'

'It's ok, Harry. I understand. But the spell did not go wrong. It proceeded perfectly. You should all check on the students and prepare yourselves.'

'The Lady is correct,' tiny Professor Flitwick said. 'We should hustle.'

'Hustle. What does this word mean,' Charlotte asked watching the professors leave.'

'To move quickly,' Hermione supplied.

'To move quickly. Then I shall hustle also. See you soon my friends,' she said striding out of the Great Hall.

III

Soon the Hogwarts Army was assembled with every member overlooking the Entrance Hall.

The crowd watched as Charlotte emerged from the previously hidden chamber, that she shared with her friends, with an odd sword. While she carried out a ceremony Rafael whispered to the students and teachers near him about the weapon, while Juliet and Stuart did the same for those near them.

'The four founders were each received a ceremonial sword from the five magical families of the Isles, the Bones family being the only family still in existence. Of these four swords, they were halved and joined with the others, so that they came together in what appears to be a cross shape if you look at it from an overhead perspective. The other four halves were also joined and that sword was placed, tip pointing up into the middle of the Entrance Hall. Salazar once told us that if the points of the two swords ever touched and army could be raised, comprised of only willing followers that had already left this life. He pointed out the mark on the Entrance Hall floor and told us that the unburied half of the sword was lost. Charlotte, being Charlotte, went and found it, hid it away and made it part of our plan.'

Those remaining in Hogwarts, ready to fight Voldemort's Army, watched as the daughter of Gryffindor pushed the sword into the stone floor. A beautiful phoenix song began when only a quarter of the blade remained above floor level. Charlotte's eyes met Rafael's and he began to move towards her.

To the surprise to all watching Rafael swept Charlotte up and the pair began to dance to the phoenix song around the Entrance Hall. Charlotte's coat floated out behind them as they spun, laughter bubbling out of their mouths as they danced.

An almighty crash saw the Rafael use his body to shield Charlotte while everybody else who watched on shielded themselves the best they could. The phoenix song stopped and the school began shake from an attack while simultaneously filling with black and white figures. A regal man slowly moved down the main staircase towards Charlotte and Rafael who crouched beside the sword.

'Charlotte?'

Rafael's face lost all of its colour, as Charlotte paled.

'Papa?'

'Lottie!'

The father and daughter embraced, before one of the Lord Gryffindor's arms reached out and drew Rafael into the hug.

'You're alive,' a new voice called.

Harry gasped as a man the he bore many resemblances to rush forward and picked up Lady Charlotte before spinning her around.

'Jasper!' Charlotte exclaimed, with a laugh as more of the ghost like figures moved down the main staircase.

Juliet and Stuart soon moved toward their own families as did Rafael, when the elegant Lady Ravenclaw descended the stairs accompanied by her other children.

Harry smiled as Charlotte was reunited with her long dead family.

'Harry?'

Harry spun around to see his parents and godfather standing behind him. Unthinkingly he threw himself onto Lily and James Potter for the first embrace he remembered.

'See, Lily,' Sirius laughed. 'He's Prongs Junior alright!'

'Hopefully you have your mother's compassion, Harry,' James said clapping his son on the back.

'And your father's ambition for an exciting life,' Lily added.

'Harry,' Charlotte called. 'This is my brother Jasper, the forefather of the Potter line.'

'I recognise that hair,' James laughed shaking Jasper's hand, who then shook Harry's in greeting.

'Harry,' Jasper said. 'You have to do something for me. Name your first son Jasper when you get out of this alive.'

'If we get out of this alive,' Harry replied, nodding his confirmation.

'Look around you,' Charlotte called, gesturing wildly with her arm. 'We will win this!'

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked around to see the castle filled with the black and white people.

'Wow,' Hermione gasped.

'Now why didn't you think of this, Hermione?' Ron asked while gazing around.

The castle began to shudder under the attack of the ward weakening spells and the Hogwarts and Black and White armies moved in to their positions. Harry watched as Charlotte spoke with Salazar Slytherin, while Stuart and Juliet looked on. Rafael stalked back and forth talking quietly with Jasper every time he neared the older Gryffindor.

Huge white sparks slowly began to move out from the embedded sword.

'It's time,' Ron whispered. Harry nodded and Hermione began to whisper to herself.

'Ready?' Charlotte called to the awaiting army.

The doors of Hogwarts opened.

'See you on the other side, hopefully,' Harry told his friends.

As they began to see Voldemort's army move up the stairs outside the front doors the arm stood ready.

No official attack was called. The only signal to begin the battle was the sight of a large lioness running towards the opposing army.

III

III


	3. Chapter 3

III

The Gryffindor Lioness

III

Three

III

Harry was up and about for his first breakfast in the Great Hall since the Final Battle within Hogwarts School ended five days ago. His defeat of Lord Voldemort was still headline news and his side still ached where a second Avada Kedavra had hit him during the battle. The Ghostly figure of Jasper Gryffindor had sacrificed himself for Harry's sake, only for Harry to be hit by a curse fired by Bellatrix Lestrange, which rebounded back killing her instantly.

Harry opened the Maurader's Map to try and discover the quickest route to the Great Hall without being mobbed en route. Stuffing the map back in his pocket Harry descended the multiple staircases as quickly as physically possible.

He quietly slipped in a Great Hall side door and moved to the end of the Gryffindor table, only noticed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'Do you mind if I join you, Sir?' Harry asked the time traveller.

'Harry, for the last time it's Raf. Do it again and I will hex you,' the Ravenclaw descendent replied, good naturedly.

Harry served himself some breakfast and began to eat talking with Rafael about the various news articles they had each read about the battle in the past days.

'Raf?' Harry called. 'Raf!'

'Sorry. What were you saying?'

Harry turned to look where Rafael's attention had been focus and his eyes landed upon the Lady Charlotte who had entered the Great Hall for her first meal outside the hospital wing in almost a week.

'You should tell her,' he said, scooping eggs onto his fork.

'I don't understand?'

'You should tell Charlotte how much you care. That you love her,' Harry nudged.

A frown formed on Rafael's features. 'Her father wouldn't allow it.'

'I don't see Godric Gryffindor anywhere. Do you?'

'It's not that Harry,' Raf sighed. 'Lord Gryffindor told me, before the battle began to make sure that she would be happy. And I am pretty sure that he didn't mean with me.'

'Raf, we all saw the two of you dancing, and how you were looking at each other. The Black and White Army appeared before the giants began to attack the castle. Gryffindor saw the two of you. Jasper, your friend, has always known how you felt about his little sister. If he were here he'd tell you to get on with it and make a move already.'

'Harry, I couldn't. What if she doesn't feel the same way?'

'There's only one way to find out,' Harry grinned, as Charlotte Gryffindor made her way over, finally shaking off the worshipping students and hungry press.

'Can I join you both?' Charlotte asked.

Rafael stood and gestured for Charlotte to take a seat, waiting untill she was seated comfortably before retaking his own place.

Unimportant conversation began between the three friends before it lulled into silence.

'_Charlotte?'_

'_Yes, Harry?'_

'_Rafael.'_

'_What about Raf?'_

'_How much?'_

Charlotte's head snapped up to look at Harry in shock.

'What's wrong, Lottie?' Rafael asked, noticing Charlotte's sudden movement.

'Nothing. I just remembered something,' she replied, placing her hand lightly on his forearm as he turned back to his newspaper.

'_Nothing, huh?' _Harry said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at Charlotte's hand on Rafael's arm, making Charlotte blush.

'_Harry. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if I am just, Jasper's little sister to him?'_

'_Lottie, you have been his closest companion for the last millennia.'_

'_So?'_

Harry sighed. 'I thought I was stubborn and pig- headed,' he said, excusing himself from the table.

'What was that meant to mean?' Rafael asked, looking up from his newspaper.

Charlotte shrugged and returned to her breakfast.

'Lottie?'

'Yes, Raf?'

'I was talking with Stuart and Juliet a few nights ago, and I think they are planning to marry.'

'I wouldn't be surprised,' Charlotte agreed.

'I was thinking…'

'That's something unheard of from a Ravenclaw.'

'Charlotte, I am trying to be practical for both of us. You haven't finished school and I have so many new spells to learn. We have all been thrust into the spotlight. I was just trying to be helpful, so you didn't have to think about anything. You were hurt.'

'Say it again.'

'What?'

'Us,' Charlotte whispered.

'Us. Lottie…' Rafael began, before Charlotte's hand across his mouth silenced him.

'We should probably check, our, finances, see if some of our properties still exist, if not try and get a place to live, and jobs.'

Rafael shook his head. 'I concur, Charlotte,' he agreed.

Charlotte smiled as Harry made his way back over to the pair and Rafael scowled.

'I am here to offer you both a place to live, until you are ready to strike out on your own even if that's in ten years. Oh, and there is a Gringott's representative here to tell you both that you are multi- billionaires probably.'

'Thanks, Harry,' Charlotte said, as Rafael nodded.

'How about you both join me for a picnic lunch on the Astronomy Tower so we can talk?'

'That would be fantastic, Harry. Midday?'

'Perfect. I will see you both later,' said Harry before leaving the Great Hall.

III

Just after midday Charlotte and Rafael arrived atop the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower to find a picnic for two laid out for two.

'I thought…' Charlotte began, before stopping herself.

'We were set up,' Rafael whispered, with a shake of his head.

Charlotte turned to face her friend, her mind made up, if Harry had gone to the trouble of setting them up, then she was going use it to the best of her ability. Using her index finger to lift Rafael's chin she looked him in the eye. 'Why the long face?'

'No reason.'

'Liar,' Charlotte accused. 'I am hungry, and if I was the one doing the setting up, I would have locked and warded the who tower, so we should probably just enjoy the situation and eat our meal. Care to take lunch with an old friend?' Charlotte asked, jokingly holding out her arm to escort Rafael to the picnic rug.

Rafael laughed at her antics. 'The pleasure would be mine, Lottie,' he whispered, linking her hand through his arm in the traditional manner.

The duo sat down to a marvellous lunch, filled with conversation of their anticipated new lives. They conjured a chess board and played chess for the afternoon, snaking on the treats that they pulled out of the picnic basket. As the sun began to turn the sky into a riot of colours they both sat back and watched the pinks, purples and oranges mix in the sky.

Feeling Charlotte shiver next to him, Rafael placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, before conjuring a blanket.

'You should speak up if you ever need something, Charlotte,' Rafael told her before tenderly placing the blanket around her shoulders.

'I need you,' Charlotte whispered.

'Lottie, you don't need me in that way. I am your friend, the older brother of your heart and he will always be here for you.'

'Raf.'

'Yes, my Lady?'

'Your eyes deceive you. You want this as much as I do.'

'I made a promise to your father…'

'For what reason?' Charlotte demanded.

'To ensure your happiness.'

'Then hold me. Hold me and never let go, because the only place I will ever be happy is in your arms.'

'I don't think the Lord Gryffindor meant it in that way.'

'Raf,' Charlotte said, turning his face to look at her. 'Do you know why my brother's supported my request to mother to have my marriage arrangements cancelled?'

'No. Why?'

'Do you remember when I was learning to dance, and you were dragged in to be my partner?'

'I wouldn't ever forget that.'

'And how Master Riddick said we had such charisma.' Rafael nodded. 'I thought it was because of out close friendship, but my brothers and sister thought otherwise. Elizabeth had married well, and I heard her telling Mama that she didn't have the same relationship with her husband as I had with you, and we only danced. I also heard Jasper and Miles discussing it. Miles threatened to hex you if you 'ever looked at me that way again'. Jasper quickly dissuaded him and had Miles join him on trying to stop my marriage to William Zabini. That feeling I get when we dance, gets stronger every time we dance.'

'Charlotte…'

'Let me finish! Now when I am around you, it doesn't go away. And I don't have to see or hear you enter the same room to know that you are there anymore. You like your eggs scrambled and your bacon crispy. You hate radishes and love to fly. You shave every morning, but you are so desirable when you have this shadow on your jaw line as the light fades,' Charlotte told him while gently touching her fingers to his jaw. 'Raf…'

'Lottie, you need to stop.'

'Why?' Charlotte cried, a tear slipping. 'I have finally told you…'

'I know,' Rafael laughed, silencing Charlotte with his hand. 'But I need my turn.'

'Your turn?'

'My turn.'

'What are you going to say?'

'My mother always said, 'on the rare occasion, actions speak louder than words'.'

'That's it?' Rafael shook his head in the negative. 'Raf!' Charlotte complained before her mouth was captured by Rafael's.

Without knowing it, Charlotte's hands linked around Rafael's neck while his hands supported her head and back. Rolling slowly, Rafael dragged Charlotte on top of him, her blanket draped over them. Oblivious to the world they deepened their kiss.

After what seemed an age they broke apart.

'Sir Rafael.'

'Lady Charlotte.'

Charlotte giggled. 'Kiss me again!'

Rafael laughed. 'Shouldn't we decide if we are going to elope or not first?'

'I don't care!' Charlotte declared. 'As long as you marry me!'

Rafael rolled and Charlotte suddenly found herself underneath the man she loved. 'Consider it done, the moment you turn sixteen,' he growled.

'I am going to hold you to that.'

'I am sure you will, Lady Gryffindor. I am sure you will.'

III

III


	4. Chapter 4

III

The Gryffindor Lioness

III

Four (revised)

III

All that my heart desired, I have received. Our new life has accepted us without hesitation and Lottie has extended her name to be Lady Charlotte Gryffindor- Ravenclaw. I am content.

I was a love child, in the true sense of the word. My parents wed because of their overriding emotions for one another and now I am a husband for the same reasons. I love Charlotte with all my being, every fibre and each day when I wake my heart soars to the point it almost bursts with all the emotions that I feel.

After our friend, Harry Potter forced Charlotte and I to announce our feelings for one another. I feel indebted to him, but I have come to realise that such acts from Harry Potter are without obligation. He is a good man, now with the family of his own he always wanted. That and darling Lottie visiting every other day out of boredom. He shall never forget the ties of blood now and neither shall his lovely wife or their small son, Jasper.

My Lady and I were both disappointed in having to wait an extra year before our nuptials, due the legality changes but this is one of the many consequences of moving forward a millennia in time. We both spent the extra year studying within the walls of our beloved Hogwarts, learning to adapt to an entirely new society and an entirely new form of magic.

We had specially constructed wands made and we learnt to perform all magic with and without our wands. We read thousands of tomes and created hundreds of lists of spells to learn. We bought a secluded little cottage on the Scottish Lakes to be our home and set it up. We bought our furniture the Muggle way and took great amusement in setting up the cottage with magic and using our magical repertoire.

Finally, Lottie held me to my promise and a week after her seventeenth birthday, we were married. We were made one down by the Hogwarts Lake, with a few guests in attendance. Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones represented their ancient families. The Weasley's, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, Hermione, Stuart, Hagrid and other professors were all in attendance. Minerva McGonagall married us in a beautiful early morning ceremony as Harry and Juliet watched from our sides.

After some searching we, the four time travellers, determined that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff estates stood empty. Juliet and Stuart took the Hufflepuff estate to be their home, while Charlotte and I chose to slowly recreate our residence. We chose to live in the Scottish Lake House until the Ravenclaw Manor in Ireland was restored to her former glory and the space required. Together we created our ideal living environment but waited to move in.

Tomorrow, or rather today we will move in to the Ravenclaw Manor in Ireland. We have the need for the space it offers. My beautiful wife is expecting our first child. She believes it will be a daughter, who will take over the Ravenclaw mantle when she is able. We have already agreed that our second child will take over the responsibilities of the Gryffindor line, and no doubt become one of the big cats associated with the family. I hope our second child comes quickly. Despite Charlotte's complaints, I believe my wife is even more beautiful when expecting. She glows with happiness and health. Lottie often complains that it is because of our child she cannot see her feet and that her ankles cause her discomfort, but no matter how many times I promise her that her feet are as elegant as ever, she does not believe me.

I wonder if our children will be elemental like their mother, able to feel the world. I wonder if they will want to learn about their Spanish heritage from me and my family's portraits. I wonder … there are so many things that I wonder and I should stop. Dawn is only a few hours away and there is much to be done today.

Charlotte is now awake, her head upon my chest, reading from these pages as I write. She is chuckling. Quiet Lottie, or you will disturb our baby. It is my turn to laugh, it seems that our daughter will be a fighter like her mother, kicking and punching her way to victory. 'Only against my bladder' Charlotte whispered before she slipped away to the bathroom. How she makes me laugh.

In a short few months I am going to have my hands very full with the two women who have a firm hold upon my heart. We will have to find a name for our daughter. It is a good time to live, for Charlotte and myself, and most definitely for our child soon to be children. We have so many more opportunities here in the future, but our pasts will be with us always.

'It was time for a positive change,' Lottie has said, her head resting again on my chest. 'It is important to move forward and evolve. The wizarding world had been stagnant for one thousand years. Most changes in that time came from the Muggle community. I think that four time travellers can shake up the wizarding world enough to make a difference.'

I do not doubt you my wife, but will we shake it up enough, or will our children shake it harder and faster than we are able? Will it be just our children or the children of our friends as well? Put some Weasley women into the wizarding world and that should be sufficient.

Ginevra Ravenclaw. Ginny Ravenclaw. This is the freshly proposed name for our daughter. We will have to ask her prospective godparents and the woman who already holds that name what they think first, Lottie, Chère.

The sun is beginning to rise over the lake. I can see it through the window. And it is now, while the day begins that my eyes finally begin to close, claimed by fatigue.

I have lived for a millennium, seen violence, horror and happiness. We are now in the years of peace. Charlotte and Harry have seen to that. The Magical community is being made over, to the joy of all its members. It is a place for living now, and safely, without fear. I think that change is large enough to make the difference Lottie desires. That's enough 'saving the world' for me. From now on, family comes first. My Gryffindor Lioness can save the world if she wants. I shall stay home and look after the cubs.

III

Fin

III

III

A/N – the chronology of this story is difficult to understand. The first chapter was written by Charlotte before she and Rafael have lunch on the Astronomy Tower. Chapter two is recognisable as the night of the Final Battle with the third chapter being a week later (and where the first links into things). This final chapter was more of an epilogue, written by Rafael. I hope this clears things up! C or C


End file.
